Having a spirit in you
by Rogue2Love
Summary: Rogue has been let out of the hospital. But Mesmero attacks the school and Rogue touches him. She then starts hearing a voice telling her to help him. Rietro (R&R)


HEY EVERYone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rogue fic. I'm not sure wether to make it Rietro or Romy? Help me out please. Now I'm gonna   
  
try really hard on this fic so if it gets alittle weird don't hesitate to tell me anything.  
  
Disclaimer: YEA RIGHT!!!!!!! Who doesn't wish they owned the X-men evo. characters. If I did I'd be celebrating right now. Murmers:  
  
Such a stupid question that was. 'Do I own the x-men'? Pah-lease.  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter 1  
  
Her green emerald eyes watched out the window as the all the other members of the team had fun outside playing a game   
  
of soccer. But of course miss popularity (Jean Grey for you people who don't know) was the star player down there. Her eyes fixed  
  
on Scott Summers. How could she have fallen for him? No use now anyways. He and Jean were together. It hert her to think of it so  
  
she took her mind over to her 'brother'. Kurt was *Bamfing* everywhere. But every time he tried taking the ball Jean Grey took it.  
  
She took her eyes of the game and leaned back on her pillow. Why was she the one to have these powers? Why did she   
  
have to suffer? She looked at her hands. They didn't bear her gloves that should be there. She bent down to grab her notebook that  
  
she kept all her thoughts and feelings while she was in the med.wing in. She opened the green cover to the first page. Then to the next  
  
and so on. When she came to a blank page she took out her pencil.  
  
*6/5/03  
  
Today ah'm still in this prison. All the others are outside enjoying themselves while Ah sit alone in  
  
here. All ah want is to be free of this curse of mine. Ah'm gonna be released from here in two days. Can't  
  
wait. I've actually come a long way it seems. From an abusing father beating me and my mom all the way   
  
up to laying in this medical bed. I must stop writing now my 'brother' will be in here in a se. to tell me who  
  
won.  
  
She put the journal back into her bag. She looked out the window. Well lookey-there. Guess who won. Miss popularity soccer   
  
star. She scowled as she saw Jean and her team jumping up and down in victory. *Bamf* The untouchable goth,known commonly as   
  
Rogue, looked over to find a very dissapointed and defeated Blue elf:Kurt. Rogue smirked. "So who won?" She asked mockingly giving  
  
him a little smile.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha very funny. You know very well who won." He said panting trying to ctch his breath. He took a seat in the chair next   
  
to my bed. He leaned his head back huffing and puffing. His chest rose up and down in a quick motion.   
  
"Ummmmmm...Jean?" Rogue asked. Kurt leaned his head forward and glared at her.  
  
"You zink (think)?" He said. His german accent could barely be heard over his pants for breath.  
  
"No. I know." She said. "Well you better get back looks like they're playing baseball now." Rogue said with an evil grin.  
  
"OH NO!" Kurt said with a scared look. Rogue nodded. Kurt bamfed out of the room. Rogue smiled to herself. "Goof-ball."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Two Days Later.  
  
"Congradulations Rogue your being released from the medical wing today." He said with a twinkile in his eyes. Rogue   
  
thought she must've looked pretty excited because Hank gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Can Ah go now?" Rogue asked. Hank nodded.  
  
"You'll need to get ready for school. better hurry though." She nodded and hopped out of bed.  
  
  
  
Rogue ran for her room. When she made her way threw halls and elavators she made it to her room. She dashed to the closet  
  
and got her normal black tanktop and black pants. She then put over her tanktop a purple tie shirt.(Her new dress ware when she and  
  
Kitty follow Lance and them to find Pietro. Those clothes.) She then ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast. She jumped into Miss  
  
Popularity's S.U.V. just in time. Kitty and Jean talked about boys and the latest news on what is happening to them at school. With the  
  
whole mutant crisis, kids at school won't except mutants as people at their school.They think we cheat and lie about everything.   
  
When the jeep entered the school grounds poeple gave us angry looks not as bad as the first time we showed up when they   
  
first learned we were mutants,but the just about the same. Jean took a parking spot away from all the other cars. As Rogue got out of  
  
the car people started asking questions like:  
  
"Where've you been mutie? Get a cold or something?" or  
  
"Oh what happened? We were so worried." Which is the sarcasm from Popular Cheerleaders.  
  
When Rogue finnaly made it through the crowd of questions, which she just shrugged off not giving answers, she walked   
  
inside to her locker. She turned to her combination and opened her locker. She grabbed her physics and math book and headed for  
  
class  
  
When she arrived at Physics class she took her seat next to Kitty and Kurt. She was surprised to feel someone tap her on the  
  
arm. Rogue turned around to see who it was. She was surprised to see Remy giving her a cocky grin.  
  
"Remy see we have class together chere' for the first time." He said. Rogue truned around. Oh how she hated him. She could've drained him   
  
dry if she wanted. But she didn't. She turned around in her seat and ignored him.   
  
"Yea, and it might be the last time too unless you stop talking to me." Rogue said.  
  
"Not a nice way to greet a new student. But Remy will forgive y' chere'"Rogue turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Stop calling me chere'!" Rogue yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Alright then Belle." He said flashing one of those smiles that sent shivers up her spine.   
  
Rogue just turned around and tried to calm down. But before she could a little paper flew over her head and onto her desk.  
  
Is he bothering you Roguey?  
  
Rogue turned around and saw Pietro behind Remy. Rogue took her pencil and wrote on the bak of the paper.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Rogue responded. She flicked it back to him. He read it and gave a smile. Rogue rolled her eyes. Guys can be such nerds some   
  
times. She turned back around. The Physics teacher walked in and everyone grew quiet.  
  
"Good morning class." She looked around when she noticed Rogue."Ah Rogue you're back."  
  
Rogue nodded and got out a piece of paper. She wrote her name on it and the date. When she started writing the lesson down ,  
  
she felt a little light-headed. *Ha better stop eating Kitty's food.* Rogue mused. Rogue went back to writing the leson down when a shake  
  
interupted the leson. The other members of the x-men and Rogue looked out the window to find out it was Lance and the others. The   
  
team exited the room and ran outside in fighting position. Then Rogue saw a shadow near the wall. The shadow started coming into the  
  
clearing. The form soon was overcome by light showing the true form. Mesmero.   
  
The others dealed with the brotherhood, who were under Mersmero's spell. Rogue slid into the shadows unnoticed by  
  
Mersmero. She slid against the wall narrowing in on Mesmero. As the x-men fought against the brother-hood as a divergion so Rogue  
  
could drain Mesmero, Rogue had second thoughts. What if the same thing happens like before when her powers went crazy? What  
  
if she hert her friends like before. Rogue stopped for a second trying to figure out what to do. She looked out at the battle. Everyone was   
  
starting to get tired. Soon they'd be too weak to fight. She had to drain him or else they'll be beaten. She sillently walked up to Mesmero   
  
and slid off her glove. She took her hand and attached it to his face and drained his very life out of him. She started seeing dark thoughts  
  
of a man walking up a mountain. He entered a cave in it and walked up to a door saying,*Lord we have located the third key. Lord soon  
  
every human and mutant shall face the wrath of your powers.* Then two red eyes shone in the first and second door. They were angry  
  
eyes. Even though this 'lord' hadn't said anything, Rogue could tell he was thinking , let me out now! Let me out!.   
  
Rogue backed away from Mesmero and tried to sort these meomories and thoughts out. What had Mesmero been up to lately  
  
and who was this great 'lord' he spoke of? Rogue tried hard to keep from unconciousness, but every time she fought to great hands   
  
pushed her right back. Then the last thing she saw before unconciousness was two enormouse red eyes beaming at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Will she be ok Hank?" Some one asked. Rogue tried to open her eyes. When she finnaly was able to slowly open them she   
  
saw every one huddled around her.  
  
"What?" She asked. She looked around at their scared faces. Rogue rose and eyes brow.  
  
"Are you feeling well Rogue?" Rogue turned her attention to the Professor.   
  
"Ah think so. What happened?" Rogue asked holding her head. The Professor wheeled over to her bedside.  
  
"You had just absorbed Mesmero. Then you blacked out. Why?" The Professor looked at Rogue pleadingly.  
  
"Ah..Ah don't know. Last ah remember was absorbing him and then ah suddenly went through his thougts and found...things."  
  
Rogue said trying not to worry any one.  
  
"What kinds of things Rogue." Logan asked.  
  
"It's nothing Ah'm fine" Rogue said forcing a smile. Every one looked doubtful. "Really."  
  
"Rogue please tell us if something is wrong." The Professor said.   
  
"There isn't anything wrong, ok?" Rogue said a little annoyed now.  
  
"Rogue just say something if it bothers you then ok. Promise me you will." He said  
  
"Ah promise." Rogue said willingly. Every one started exiting now except Kurt. He walked over to a chair next to her bed.  
  
"For real tell me what happened." He asked Rogue in his German accent.  
  
"Kurt c-mon Ah'm ok." Rogue said. It was kurt's trun now to lift an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't give me that. Something is now spit it out." He demanded.  
  
Willingly Rogue agreed. "But you can't tell no one. Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok. First of all while ya'll were fighting ah snuck up on mesmero. I took off my glove and started to drain him. Then suddenly all  
  
these memmories start flying at me. Then ah see this guy walking up a mountain. He enters this cave and ah see these three door. He  
  
looks at all three doors and then ah see these red pairs of eyes looking at him almost like they're pleading to be let out of that thing that  
  
keeps him in. Then that guys starts saying things like: Lord we have located the third key. and Lord you shall ruls the world once again   
  
and humans and mutants shall flee before you. Then ah tried to get out but then the eyes looked at me and start keeping me back then   
  
when ah get to tired to fight back ah get traped with two evil red eyes looking at me and then ah woke up with people forgetting their   
  
manners and stare at ya." Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue I zink you might want to tell the Prefessor abotu zat." Kurt said looking worried.  
  
"Why."Rogue asked who, unlike Kurt, looked puzzled.  
  
"Because I zink that might be a true dream Rogue. Not only that I zink that was about that mutant we're trying to stop." Kurt   
  
said.  
  
"Yea right." Rogue snorted.  
  
~Rogue it's the truth. It was about Apocalypse. I want you to come to my study now.~  
  
"Oh great now ah don't get privacy. Some great mansion this is." Rogue said sarcasticly. She wondered what she'd done so   
  
wrong. All she did was absorb a freak who just happens to work for a killing mutant who wants to be set free again. What's so bad about  
  
that? Oh yea, the killing mutant part i guess. Before Rogue had made it to the Professors office she saw the two eyes again and felt a   
  
sharp pain in her head. What was going on now?   
  
~Rogue, I want you to listen to me. I need you.~ she heard a voice in her head say.  
  
~For what?~ she said back.  
  
~So I can be freed.~He answered.  
  
Rogue thought for a second before asking,~Who are you?~  
  
~Why, young Rogue, I am Apocalypse.~ 


End file.
